


Is There Life On Mars?

by takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dancing and Singing, Friendship, Happy, References to David Bowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss/pseuds/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss
Summary: Some things are just so pure and good. Sometimes that means dancing to David Bowie’s “Is There Life On Mars?” by the river. Sometimes it doesn’t. But this time it did.
Kudos: 4





	Is There Life On Mars?

_It's a God-awful small affair  
To the girl with the mousy hair  
But her mummy is yelling no  
And her daddy has told her to go_

“Let’s dance.”

_But her friend is nowhere to be seen  
Now she walks through her sunken dream  
To the seat with the clearest view  
And she's hooked to the silver screen_

A soft voice sings along,  
A body moving in time with the music.

_But the film is a saddening bore  
For she's lived it ten times or more  
She could spit in the eyes of fools  
As they ask her to focus on_

Another body rises,  
Arms and hands twisting above their head,  
Barely mouthing the words.

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man, look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?_

Bodies collide in an ethereal way,  
Swaying together.

_It's on America's tortured brow  
That Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow  
Now the workers have struck for fame  
'Cause Lennon's on sale again  
See the mice in their million hordes  
From Ibiza to the Norfolk Broads  
Rule Britannia is out of bounds  
To my mother, my dog, and clowns_

Two voices become one,  
Singing softly under  
The voice crooning from a phone,  
Laying just out of the way,  
As pairs of feet shuffle to the music.

_But the film is a saddening bore  
'Cause I wrote it ten times or more  
It's about to be writ again  
As I ask you to focus on_

Fingers intertwine,  
Hands gently touching one another.

_Sailors fighting in the dance hall  
Oh man, look at those cavemen go  
It's the freakiest show  
Take a look at the lawman  
Beating up the wrong guy  
Oh man, wonder if he'll ever know  
He's in the best selling show  
Is there life on Mars?_

Bodies twirl together,  
Dipping and swaying and the song comes to an end.

The music fades out to the sound of the  
River faintly gurgling.


End file.
